lineage2fandomcom-20200223-history
Valentine Cakes
Event Summary Find the event NPC, the Queen of Hearts, in any major town. Get the Recipe: Valentine Cake from her and register it in your Common Craft Recipe Book. Go hunting and collect ingredients dropped from monsters. Craft the basic Valentine Cake, and then either gift the cake to your loved one, or eat your cake for rewards, or try to improve your cake for better rewards. There are five kinds of Valentine Cakes! *Read the cute tutorial comic! Event Period *Start Date: Wednesday, February 8, 2012 at the end of the regular maintenance. *End time: Wednesday, February 22, 2012 at the start of the regular maintenance. *From the Wednesday, February 8, 2012 regular maintenance to the Wednesday, February 15, 2012 regular maintenance, Ingredients drop from monsters. *From the Wednesday, February 8, 2012 regular maintenance to the Wednesday, February 22, 2012 regular maintenance, Queen of Hearts NPC present in all major towns. At the end of the event, the Recipe: Valentine Cake, the Valentine Cake craft skill, all Cake Ingredients, and all Cakes except for the Miraculous Valentine Cake will be removed from the game. All rewards received from the event remain in the game. How to Make a Valentine Cake Step 1 Get the Recipe: Valentine Cake from the Queen of Hearts. Double-click to register the recipe into your Common Craft recipe book. Open your Skill window and click on Common Craft. Step 2 Gather ingredients by hunting monsters. The list below shows the kinds of ingredients, and how many you need to craft one Valentine Cake. x10 x10 x5 These items can be traded, droped, sold in private shops, and stored. Step 3 Craft a Valentine Cake using the ingredients you collected. Double-click on the cake icon in your Common Craft recipe book, then click on Create. The Valentine Cake recipe has a 95% success rate. Step 4 Double-click on the Valentine Cake to receive a reward item, or a better Valentine Cake! There are different rewards depending on the cake. The Valentine Cakes are tradable! Ask your lover to be your Valentine by giving him or her a lovingly baked Valentine Cake! Or, you can keep it and treat yourself! Rewards By double-clicking on a Valentine Cake, it will disappear and give you a random reward item or a new Valentine Cake of higher quality. Rewards vary per cake type. Make a Miraculous Valentine Cake! Why stop at perfect when you can make a miracle! Boost your cake enjoyment with this special item pack available in the L2 Galleria and L2 Store: Contains: Important * The ingredients drop from monsters during the first week of the event only. To continue making cakes during the second week, gather ingredients by trading with friends or buying and selling from private shops. * All items and skills exclusively linked with the event will be removed from the game when the even ends on Wednesday, February 22, 2012. This includes: ** Cake Ingredient: Dark Chocolate ** Cake Ingredient: White Chocolate ** Cake Ingredient: Crème Fraiche ** Miraculous Valentine Cake: Special Ingredient Pack ** Valentine Cake ** Tasty Valentine Cake ** Delicious Valentine Cake ** Perfect Valentine Cake ** Recipe: Valentine Cake (the item as well as the skill) * Miraculous Valentine Cake: Special Ingredient and Miraculous Valentine Cake are time-limited items. They will not be removed at the end of the event as they will expire naturally according to their own time limits. FAQ Q: I'm a Dwarf and I can't find my Valentine Cake Recipe skill! A: Remember, Valentine Cakes are for everyone, not just Dwarves. ^.^ The Valentine Cake Recipe skill is in your Common Craft recipe book, not the Dwarven Craft recipe book. Q: I'm not a very talented cook... Are you sure I can make a Valentine Cake? A: The Recipe: Valentine Cake is an easy recipe to follow, but there is a small chance that you will not succeed in crafting the Valentine Cake. If the crafting fails, the ingredients are lost. Q: I love my pet more than anyone! Can I give a cake to my pet as a Valentine gift? A: No, sorry! Pets can't eat the cakes, but I'm sure they know you love them very much! ^.^ Source * Lineage II Goddess of Destruction - Valentine Cakes Category:Events